In principle, such a load case of the radial bearing is known in the state of the art and, in the case of the roller bearing, under the designation of the so-called point load, at which the radial load is generally stationary as a function of the movement relationships relative to the inner ring or the outer ring of the roller bearing. In contrast, the so-called peripheral load involves a load case, in which the radial load rotates relative to the inner ring or to the outer ring of the roller bearing. At this point it should be expressed that with the term “generally,” the radial load, strictly speaking, does not have a point-like effect, but instead can feature a certain radial variation width.
Due to the radial load, the forces to be transferred from the load zone resting on the bearing seat are an essential criteria for setting width dimensions that are stable over the service life for the bearing seat. However, for the required width outside of the load zone, this criteria still plays only a subordinate role, because here the bearing seat is subjected to a clearly lower mechanical load and, in individual cases, to no mechanical load at all. Nevertheless, bearing seats known in the state of the art have a rotationally symmetric shape with constant width and therefore are overdimensioned outside of the load zone in terms of the mechanical loadability for the load case of the point load presented here. This can produce significant disadvantages to the extent that the bearing seat, which is, for the most part, superior in terms of production, has a mass, which is undesired both technically and financially, and which is also avoidable, outside of the load zone. Simultaneously, this leads to unnecessarily high processing costs for the bearing seat, which is to be machined with fine precision completely over its constant width, even outside of the load zone.